


Техника безопасности при содержании белого кролика

by Greenmusik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы потеряли Малфоя, значит, кто-то другой его нашёл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Техника безопасности при содержании белого кролика

**Вовремя выгуливать.**

Кажется, через пару недель Гарри сможет ориентироваться в Малфой-мэноре с закрытыми глазами, а уж оттенки чувств Тёмного Лорда он различает даже лучше, чем свои собственные. Прямо сейчас Том на грани между весельем и раздражением. Раздражает его, в основном, то, что уже почти неделю хозяин дома где-то пропадает, а веселит - каждая новая попытка сына или жены Люциуса любым способом отвлечь его внимание от этого факта.  
Безобидная часть семейства Малфоев и Лорд ужинают в малой столовой, где не приходится кричать, чтобы тебя услышали на другом конце стола. В почти осязаемой напряжённой тишине Нарцисса методично отрезает от чего-то красного маленькие кусочки, Драко безучастно ковыряется в тарелке, размазывая по краям пюре. Тарелка Тома пуста - то ли с самого начала, то ли он вылизал её до блеска, зато рядом с ним парит кувшин, из которого в бокал щедро льётся вино - судя по тому, как расплывается рисунок на ближайшем гобелене, уже не в первый раз.  
\- Мне скучно, - роняет Лорд таким тоном, что даже глядящему его глазами Поттеру становится неуютно. - Где, в конце концов, Люциус?  
Гарри заметил, как Драко метнул в повелителя взгляд, в котором сквозь ужас явно проглядывало удивление, но тут же снова опустил глаза, с нарочитым вниманием разглядывая рисунок на поверхности того, что полагалось съесть. Нарцисса смотрит ровно перед собой и тщательно пережёвывает очередной кусочек, затягивая неловкую паузу.  
\- Да последует жена за мужем своим, - тихо процедил лорд, прежде, чем допить последний глоток. Кувшин тут же снова склонился над бокалом.  
Гарри заскучал. Два вечера назад, когда он отрубился над трактатом о ядовитых тварях, - постоянно отхлёбывающий из оплетённой соломой пузатой бутылки Тёмный Лорд взмахами палочки разносил уставленную креслами и низкими столиками комнату. Самым весёлым Гарри считал момент, когда от срикошетившего заклинания с потолка сорвалась люстра и продрала острым выступом чёрную мантию Тома. Выражение лица Нарциссы в тот вечер напомнило ему Макгонагалл, снимающую баллы с собственного факультета.  
\- Где бы ни был мой муж, - Нарцисса дожевала и соизволила ответить, - он, несомненно, приносит пользу нашему делу.  
\- Несомненно приносит пользу, - задумчиво повторяет Том, разглядывая женщину сквозь бокал с вином. - Ещё немного, и я назначу награду за его го... за сведения о его местонахождении. Ну не забавно ли - награда, выплачиваемая из ячейки разыскиваемого.

**Постоянно находиться рядом.**

Фред Уизли был кем угодно, но не параноиком, и всё же, было что-то необычное в колдунье, стоящей напротив него. Возможно, дело было в её до комичного классической внешности "злобной ведьмы" из детских сказок. Крючковатый длинный нос забавно нависал над верхней губой, чёрные глаза сверкали из-под кустистых бровей, из-под шляпы торчали сальные чёрно-седые пряди и, будто этого было мало, её лицо окончательно уродовали две огромные бородавки. Фред невольно перевёл взгляд ниже, ожидая увидеть скрюченные пальцы с длинными когтями, но руки ведьмы оказались затянуты в лайковые перчатки.  
\- Юноша, вы тут для стоять и смотреть или для показывать и продавать? - зло уточнила ведьма хриплым низким голосом.  
Фред улыбнулся своей фирменной "я продам вам луну" и принялся расписывать прямые и побочные свойства выложенного товара. К его удивлению, в сторону защитных средств ведьма даже не посмотрела, не пригодились ей и любовные зелья - она лишь презрительно сморщила нос, понюхав образец. А вот фейерверки её увлекли. За то время, пока Фред укладывал в большой пакет взрывалки, сверкалки и десяток Наборов Начинающего Негодяя, он узнал трагичную историю приезда нежданных родственников несчастной покупательницы, которые "любят пошуметь" и уже извели несчастную женщину просьбами устроить "весёлый праздник".  
Под конец, когда фейерверки были упакованы, ведьма всё же взяла пару горстей конфет и упаковку фальшивых палочек.  
\- Благодарю вас, юноша. Может быть, после этого они наконец-то оставят мой дом и переберутся к кузену Руди.  
Ведьма весьма проворно засеменила к выходу, когда на втором этаже раздался грохот, и в торговый зал буквально влетел Джордж.  
\- А ну, вернись под одеяло, чудовище, - раздался окрик сверху.  
Ведьма медленно обернулась, удивлённо приподняв бровь. Фред затаил дыхание. Ведьма фыркнула и вышла, бормоча себе под нос что-то о распущенности нынешней молодёжи.

**Содержать в тепле.**

Одна голова - хорошо, а две - лучше. И это касается не только голов. Две пары рук, два жадных до поцелуев рта, два гибких тела, прижимающихся к нему с двух сторон - это неизмеримо лучше, чем всё то же самое, но в единственном экземпляре. Матрас жалобно скрипит под тяжестью трёх тел, а Люциус жалобно стонет в носовой платок, потому что одеяло опять сползло вбок, открыв ледяному воздуху почти половину ступни. Люциус ненавидит простужаться, и каждую осень неизменно проклинает перечное зелье, которое предлагают все приглашаемые целители, и щедро налегает на глинтвейн. Живая грелка слева аккуратно поправляет одеяло и прижимается чуть плотнее, хотя это кажется уже невозможным. Дома у него никогда не было живой грелки, и это несколько примиряет Люциуса с тем фактом, что в местном глинтвейне не хватает, как минимум, пяти трав. Идущее с боков тепло распространяется на всё тело, а через несколько минут там, где к коже прикасаются чужие ладони, становится уже нестерпимо жарко. Простынь под спиной мгновенно намокает, по лицу стекают струйки пота, корни волос безумно чешутся.  
\- Вон, - хрипит Люциус. - Пошли вон оба!  
"Грелки" синхронно фыркают и исчезают с кровати, но только затем, чтобы уже через мгновение обтирать взмокшего больного мягкой тканью. Крепкие руки помогают принять полусидячее положение, аккуратно придерживают кружку, полную кислого морса, пока Люциус жадно пьёт. С ним обращаются бережно, как с младенцем, с такой нежностью и сноровкой, будто его невольные сиделки всю жизнь только этим и занимались, и отдавшись этой нежности, доверившись этой заботе, он наконец-то забывается сном.

\- А я тебе говорил, что ни к чему хорошему это не...  
\- Шотландия была твоей ...  
\- Но не я предложил прямо на снегу!  
\- Кто ж знал, что твой Малфой...  
\- _Наш_ Малфой.  
\- Хорошо, _наш_ Малфой окажется настолько ...  
\- Да ладно, бодроперцовое мы все потом пили, кто же виноват, что на него не ...  
\- Интересно, это у них наследственное?  
\- Меня больше интересует, сколько он будет ещё тут ...  
\- У нас его точно никто искать не...

Камин полыхнул зелёным.

\- Есть кто живой?  
\- Гарри!  
\- Какие люди!  
\- Я понимаю, что это не телефонный.. тьфу, не каминный разговор, но, ребята, вы Малфоя не видели?  
\- А должны были?  
\- Маму его спрашивал?  
\- Старшего Малфоя.  
\- А ну-ка иди сюда.  
\- Зачем тебе Малфой?  
\- Он что, удрал?  
\- И дома не появлялся. Вы точно не видели?  
\- Откуда?  
\- А как ты узнал?  
\- Эмм...  
\- Только не говори, что ты переписываешься с Хорьком.  
\- Мамой Хорька?  
\- С тем-кого-нельзя-...  
\- Стоп! Ты что, опять ночуешь в его голове?  
\- Ну-у-у...  
\- И куда только смотрит наша сестра?!  
\- А вдруг это какая-то ловушка?  
\- Хитрый план?!  
\- Подлая западня!  
\- Очисть свой разум...  
\- Закрой свои мысли...  
\- Думай о лучшем ми... Хотя, нет, это ещё рано.  
\- Серьёзно, Гарри, нельзя принимать на веру всё, что тебе показывают во сне.

Раздался детский плач, фигурка младенца на камине задёргалась, порываясь выбраться из игрушечной колыбели. Фред взмахнул палочкой, плач прекратился.

\- Он проснулся, иди.  
\- Ты иди. Я в прошлый раз ходил.  
\- Что это? Кажется, у вас дома такой же стоит.  
\- У нас тут больной...  
\- Кролик!  
\- Белый кролик. Совсем больной.  
\- Его надо кормить лекарством по часам.  
\- И поить глинтвейном.  
\- Кролика?!  
\- Больного белого кролика. Гарри, ты что, глухой?  
\- Он не верит.  
\- Ты нам не веришь?  
\- Надо ему показать.  
\- Н-не надо, я верю.  
\- Ты, наверное, никогда не видел белых кроликов.  
За стеной что-то с грохотом упало.  
\- Больных гигантских белых кроликов.  
\- Я лучше пойду. Мне точно пора, меня... Джинни ждёт.  
"Кролик" оглушительно чихнул и сипло закашлялся, торжествуя уход нежданного гостя. Близнецы бегом бросились в комнату.

  
**Не показывать посторонним.**   


Без всякого сомнения, она точно станет миссис Поттер, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Семнадцать лет - не такой уж юный возраст для замужества. Возможно, она бы уже стала миссис Поттер, если бы её мама не настаивала на том, чтобы устроить настоящую - всё как у людей, Джинни, дорогая - свадьбу. Цветущая счастьем невеста и благородный герой, ждущий её у алтаря, пышный банкет, шумные проводы, первая брачная ночь под присмотром прабабушкиного портрета, обязательная демонстрация...  
Джинни обмакнула бекон в мёд для оладий и отправила в рот, даже не поморщившись, после чего занесла солонку над чаем.  
\- Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? - остановил её руку Гарри.  
\- Гарри? Где ты был? Ой, я чуть не посолила чай, спасибо. Наверное, задумалась.  
\- Ты так краснеешь, что я уже очень хочу знать, о чём.  
\- О нашей первой... - тут Джинни вспомнила, что обсуждать свадьбу, не получив предложения, плохая примета, и прикусила язычок. - О нашей первой встрече. Я была тогда такой глупой.  
\- Ты ничуть не... - Гарри запнулся. - Знаешь, я сейчас навещал Фреда и Джорджа...  
\- Ты поэтому опоздал к завтраку?  
\- В магическом мире кроликов действительно лечат глинтвейном?  
Джинни фыркнула.  
\- Если это тот же самый кролик, что был у них летом, то я уже ничему не удивлюсь. Они кормили его испанским мясом, швейцарским шоколадом и каким-то очень хитро обработанным китайским сеном.  
Гарри расхохотался.  
\- Это какой-то очень дорогой кролик получается. Кстати, о Малфоях. Ты знала, что Люциус Малфой пропал?  
\- Не пропал, а сбежал, - Джинни была точно уверена, что Гарри о побеге Малфоя из-под стражи известно не хуже неё. Почему же он спрашивает? Или это не Гарри? Мерлин! А что, если это действительно не её Гарри, а кто-кто, проникший в дом под его обликом. Вот и за дверью уже топочут.  
Дверь распахнулась, впуская в кухню Дамблдора в сопровождении незнакомой ведьмы.  
\- И мне абсолютно не нравятся ваши шутки по этому поводу, Альбус.  
Интонации ведьмы не предвещали для собеседника ничего хорошего, но Джинни удивилась не тому, что кто-то подобным тоном разговаривает с Дамблдором, а тому, что директор подобное терпит.  
\- Ну, простите старика. Вы уверены, что с этой стороны нам ничего не грозит? Доброе утро, Гарри, Джиневра.  
\- Уверяю вас, Малфой не в том состоянии, чтобы... О, Мерлин, что здесь делает Поттер? Альбус, вы же обещали!  
\- Вообще-то я тут живу, - огрызнулся Гарри, но тут же ухватил ведьму за рукав: - Вы о старшем Малфое? А что с ним?  
Теперь Джинни окончательно перестала что-либо понимать, и сочла за лучшее ретироваться с кухни.

**Не дразнить.**

Первый раз он увидел их, наверное, на платформе 9¾. Точнее, он увидел толпу шумных рыжих детей, с которой неизвестно каким чудом справлялась Молли. Или не справлялась. В тот момент это не было важным.  
Все остальные встречи были столь же незначительны, и он бы никогда не вспомнил о них, если бы не непрестанно пополняющаяся папка для жалоб и отчётов попечительскому совету о невыносимом поведении близнецов Уизли. И, конечно, Драко, пересказывающий слизеринские сплетни.

\- Мы с Панси за колонной стояли, в качестве поддержки - гриффиндорец, всё же, мало ли, что - и тут он пришёл. На шляпе фиалки, и где только нашёл посреди зимы, мантия блестит. Я и не узнал сначала. А потом смотрю - это же парный Уизли. А она ему уже на шею бросилась и целует прямо в губы. Долго целовала, у меня пальцы затекли, которыми я зеркальце держал, а как отстранилась, он ей и выдал "вообще-то я принёс извинения от приболевшего брата, но ты такая красивая... будешь встречаться со мной?" Я думал, сейчас его ступефаем приложит, а она вдруг согласилась.  
\- Недалёкого ума девушка, я полагаю.  
\- Точно, та ещё дура. Потому что второй за углом стоял. И знаешь, что он сказал на это? Предложил составить расписание встреч и уточнил, что если брат не сможет, то он с радостью его подменит - девушка-то всё равно не заметит.  
\- И часто они так... развлекаются?  
\- Говорят, сёстрам Патил предлагали встречаться вчетвером.

Тем вечером Люциус пришёл к выводу, что Молли после рождения дочери совсем забросила воспитание сыновей, а пару лет спустя произнёс фразу, значительно разнообразившую его жизнь.

 

\- Зачем мне выбирать одного из двух, если я могу взять обоих?  
Уизли пожал плечами и усадил клубкопухов в переноску.  
\- Корм, игрушки, щётки для меха? Не знаю, что им ещё полагается, но упакуйте, пожалуйста, в пакет - мне бы не хотелось лишний раз проталкиваться к вашему прилавку.  
\- О, поверьте, мистер Малфой, нам бы тоже этого не хотелось.

Обе стороны считали прекращение боевых действий временной передышкой и вели открытую информационную и активную подпольную войну, явно вдохновившись многолетним примером маггловских политиков. Антиаппарационный барьер ставился на каждый сарай, большая часть каминной сети была всё ещё перекрыта, по улицам прохаживались смурные авроры, каждый открытый паб становился событием. Полное взаимного недоверия перемирие было ещё слишком юным и неокрепшим. Но, несмотря ни на что, предрождественская лихорадка полностью захватила волшебников. Магазинчик Уизли был одним из трёх, открывшихся на Косой аллее в эту неделю, и, конечно, там было яблоку негде упасть. Впрочем, откинутого капюшона оказалось достаточно, чтобы вокруг известного Упивающегося Смертью образовалось расширяющееся с каждым мгновением свободное пространство.  
\- Надеюсь, внезапная спешка распространяется только на тех, кто был по эту сторону прилавка, - процедил Люциус, оглядывая полупустые полки и витрины.  
\- Мистер Малфой, вы разве не видели на двери табличку?  
\- Там написано "мы не обслуживаем прислужников", - юмор, конечно, был грубоват, но от Уизли тонкость и не требовалась.  
\- Ох, нет, вы не могли её видеть...  
\- Потому что её там нет, - закончил Люциус фразу, слегка ошарашив обоих продавцов.  
\- И спасибо вам за то, что теперь тут можно свободно дышать.  
\- Правда, боюсь, что бы вы ни приобрели, толпа снаружи подумает плохо и о нас, и о вас, и об этом предмете.  
У внешних витрин и впрямь собрались зрители, скорее всего, ожидающие, когда Малфой уберётся из магазина.  
\- Надеюсь, у вас есть клубкопухи.  
\- Вам повезло, как раз парочка осталась. Вы хотите маленького персикового или... маленького персикового?

**Обращаться бережно.**

Если ваш партнёр молод и нетерпелив, заботиться о том, чтобы он не навредил себе и вам в порыве страсти, придётся самостоятельно. Например, ни в коем случае не гасите свет, пока не убедитесь, что вокруг кровати не осталось бокалов. Но и тогда лучше не гасите, потому что любой лежащий на кровати предмет превратится в пыточное устройство, как только вас на него уложат. Или поставят. Или и то и другое сразу. При условии, что партнёров двое, риск возрастает многократно.  
А ещё эти придурки постоянно прижимают волосы или тянут за них, или пытаются заплести в косы и подёргать, и вынуть все шпильки и заколки, чтобы волосы рассыпались по плечам и подушке и их можно было беспрепятственно дёргать, прижимать и тянуть. В какой-то момент это становится более, чем неприятно, и тогда он готов убить обоих за следующее прикосновение к волосам, но тут они спускаются ниже, поглаживая, вылизывая, целуя и прижимаясь так крепко, будто его тело - величайшее сокровище в их жизни, и тогда он готов простить этим двоим всё, даже пару случайно вырванных волос.  
Люциус изучил их тела настолько хорошо, что может различить близнецов с закрытыми глазами. Два тонких шрама под правой лопаткой - Фред, кривоватый ноготь левого мизинца - Джордж, у Фреда более мускулистая задница, у Джорджа - стальной пресс, Фред громко стонет, если коснуться языком нёба, Джордж предпочитает целовать сам, яростно сражаясь за каждую линию захватываемого пространства. Позже он с удивлением обнаружил, что различает их одетыми и на расстоянии, превышающем расстояние вытянутой руки - по выражению лица, манере двигаться, любимым позам - и даже издалека, со спины, будто чувствует каждого из них своим продолжением и не способен их перепутать, как не может перепутать правую руку с левой.  
Они говорили в постели о делах и о сексе где угодно. Не привыкший к подобной открытости и прямоте Люциус смущался. Мальчишки легко согласились на сохранение отношений в тайне, полагая это даже забавным, а он показывал им холмы Франции и озёра Скандинавии, альпийские перевалы и греческие храмы, нелегально перенастраивая старые портключи, чтобы у них была возможность не сидеть запертыми в четырёх стенах. Они пили в честь святого Патрика, танцевали вокруг Майского дерева, гуляли в масках по мостам Венеции... Люциус старательно забывал, как выглядит змеиная морда, оккупировавшая родное поместье, близнецы всё реже бывали в Норе, отговариваясь деловыми поездками. Лето пронеслось безумным хороводом тайных встреч, которые почти прекратились осенью из-за наплыва вернувшихся из деревни отдохнувших обывателей и внезапно слишком сильно заинтересовавшегося делами Малфоя Тёмного Лорда. Лишь незадолго до Хэллоуина им удалось вырваться вместе на север Шотландии, результатом чего стала проклятая простуда и болезненно ноющая от постоянных вызовов рука.

**Заботиться и любить.**

Сбитое в неопределённый ком одеяло почти сползло на пол, одна подушка лежала в изножьи, вторую Малфой обеими руками прижимал к груди. Разметавшаяся по алой простыне белая грива приковывала взгляд, будто приглашая коснуться волос. Джордж попытался аккуратно высвободить подушку из горячих объятий, но стоило ему задеть бледные пальцы, как Люциус тут же её отпустил и вцепился в расправляющего одеяло Фреда.  
\- Не надо одеяло, - сонно пробормотал Малфой, притягивая к себе захваченную руку. Он поочерёдно коснулся губами каждого пальца, после чего поцеловал ладонь и открыл глаза. - Хочу живого тепла.  
Джордж покорно скинул халат и вытянулся рядом, заняв ставшее привычным за последнюю неделю место. Горячее тело под боком ощутимо вздрогнуло, и Джорджу показалось, что он слышит мурчание. Матрас прогнулся, когда с другой стороны от Малфоя на кровать опустился Фред. Люциус тут же отвернулся от Джорджа, подставив тому спину, и замурлыкал громче, требуя ласки. Это стало последней каплей, и нежная забота братьев обернулась страстной нежностью, тем более неукротимой от того, что им приходилось сдерживаться всё время, что Малфой провалялся с простудой.

Две пары рук, в разном ритме скользящие, вжимающиеся, сминающие, гладящие и почёсывающие распалённую желанной лаской кожу, сплетают пульсирующую блаженством сеть прикосновений; две пары губ выжигают влажные метки на красивом лице, чувствительной шее и неровно вздымающейся груди; две пары ног почти жёстко сковывают выгибающееся тело, удерживая его в наиболее доступной позиции. Подушки занимают своё законное место в изголовье кровати, скользкие от слюны и предсеменной жидкости пальцы нетерпеливо скользят по головке члена, на несколько мгновений на груди остаются только две руки, внизу живота становится возбуждающе легко, Люциус улыбается - невербально, значит, Джордж - поцелуи стремительной волной сбегают к паху, и вот уже трепещущий язык сменяет сдвинувшиеся на бедро пальцы. В ответ на лёгкий укус протяжно на выдохе: "Фред", и тут же - короткий требовательный поцелуй от второго партнёра, властно тянущего задыхающегося под наплывом ощущений Малфоя к себе. Руки на бёдрах сжимаются, не удерживая, но подхватывая, направляя выше, и хочется если не сразу насадиться, то хотя бы потереться о скользнувший между ягодицами член. Люциус требовательно стонет, заводит руки назад, сжимая, царапая напряжённые бока, пытается дотянуться губами за новым поцелуем, но получает лишь укус в шею. А потом мир переворачивается, и уже на него кто-то насаживается, помогая себе руками, жадно посасывая губы Люциуса, задыхаясь и сладко выстанывая его имя. По спине скользит горячий язык, очерчивая позвонки, ныряя в поясничные ямки, вырисовывая неуместные руны и пошлые сердечки на ритмично напрягающейся заднице, и Люциус послушно замирает, вжавшись в дрожащее под ним тело, разводит шире колени и прикусывает плечо Фреда, чтобы не кончить от прикосновений скользящего между ягодиц, упруго толкающегося внутрь языка. Полузаглушённое чужим плечом "Ну же!" воспринимается как команда, и язык сменяется прохладными от смазки пальцами. На следующий стон Джордж отзывается рычанием и врывается в желанное тело. Зажатый между двумя братьями Люциус проклинает мироздание на четырёх языках. Две пары рук снова начинают свой сумасшедший танец.

Малфой перекатился на спину и улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы не отказался повторить.  
\- Ты же болеешь, - нахмурился мучимый чувством вины Джордж.  
\- Кажется, я уже абсолютно здоров, - Люциус прикрыл глаза и по-кошачьи потянулся.  
\- Поправился, значит? - Фред подцепил со стула кипу дорогой одежды, бросил на кровать. - Тогда одевайся и выметайся отсюда, пока Гарри не объединился с Волдемортом и не взялся за твои поиски всерьёз.

**В случае несоблюдения контракта продавец не несёт ответственности за последствия.**


End file.
